User talk:FF9600
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Order of the Bloody Rose icon.svg page. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the Main Page before beginning any editing activities on this wiki, as the Warhammer 40k Wiki has very strict formatting and content guidelines. Failure to follow them may lead to the immediate deletion of your work. If you have any questions or need help please contact either Lead Administrator Montonius or Associate Administrator Algrim Whitefang. Thanks, and enjoy your time here! User talk:Algrim Whitefang Autoconfirmed Are you asking when you stop being a new user? Not for several days. However, you have not been authorized to make any major changes to icons on this wiki. If you are contemplating upgrading our core icons or making any other structural changes that needs to be discussed with me before any more changes are made or any that fail to meet our guidelines will be rolled back. Second of all, as a new user, please read ALL of the Important Links on the main page before making any further edits. In general, we ask new users to start small and make only minor edits until they are fully conversant with all our formatting and quality guidelines. If these standards are not met, your edits may be rolled back or deleted. Montonius (talk) 23:30, July 10, 2018 (UTC) OK. Well you know what, your attitude is completely unhelpful and overly aggressive. Your opinion is your opinion. If this is how you intend to act, please offer your aid elsewhere. Montonius (talk) 00:02, July 11, 2018 (UTC) No, you just decided that what you are offering is better on your own. You didn't ask the admins if a major revision of all icons was a good idea, you didn't offer it as a proposal that might have been agreed to, you just showed up and did it, then throw a screaming fit when you're told to slow down. Additionally, just adding vector graphics means very little when our audience is overwhelmingly on cell phone and if you see how those particular icons are displayed on phones based on their position on the page, the difference in quality is negligible, though I did think some of them were nice. And of course I am aware that some pages have repetitious content. That was a mistake made by someone else that we are slowly rectifying as pages get updated. But instead of bringing this up so we can talk about it, you just assume ignorance and started yelling. Why don't you calm down, stop screaming at me, and have a conversation and ask questions about how things are done here and why they are done instead of trying to provoke an argument and tell me how much better you do things. If I am coming across as not wanting to share my toys, you are coming across as I know best about everything and I should just be allowed to do what I want to do whether others agree with me or not. However, if you just want to scream at me about how terrible everything is, how everything looks like garbage, how you're being repressed, and how you can just provide us "new blood" and do whatever you want to do, then no, that's not helpful at all, and you should go elsewhere. Montonius (talk) 00:39, July 11, 2018 (UTC) And you clearly have no desire to listen to any voice but your own or to grasp an olive branch when it is offered. I made my position clear, it is far from unreasonable and if you don't like it or how things are done here, you are free to offer your aid elsewhere. Montonius (talk) 01:07, July 11, 2018 (UTC) Banned For refusing to respect the authority of an Admin and repeatedly engaging in immaturity and a refusal to actually have a discussion about your behaviour you are banned permanently from this wiki. Montonius (talk) 02:16, July 11, 2018 (UTC)